Up All Night
by MagicMan01
Summary: L was only planning on staying for the evening at Chief Yagami's house just to get some work done. However, when Sōichirō has to leave to go out of town for the weekend and L falls asleep, he becomes easy prey for the Yagami twins (Light and Kira), who both share an attraction toward the detective and wish to express their physical desires for him. Light/Kira/L. Oneshot.


**This pairing (tripling?) was introduced to me by The Maiden of Autumn, so this little oneshot is kind of a tribute to her, if you will. Ha ha ha. Really though, enjoy, and please don't forget to review when you're finished!**

**Warning: Sexual themes throughout and a **_**yaoi**_** lemon between three males.**

**-Disclaimer- I claim no ownership to **_**Death Note **_**or anything else of the sort; just this story and the events in it.**

* * *

_**Up All Night**_

"I'm very sorry, Ryūzaki!" Sōichirō Yagami hastily apologized to the black haired man sitting - well, technically _crouching _- on the couch in his living room as he rushed around the house. "I completely forgot about this business trip! If I had remembered it, I probably wouldn't have even invited you over here tonight in the first place."

The man called "Ryūzaki" shook his head as he furiously typed away on his laptop. "Really, Mr. Yagami, it's no trouble at all," he insisted monotonically through the cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth. "I'll just have Watari pick me up when I am finished."

"Are you sure, Ryūzaki?" the older man called from the other room, swearing under his breath while trying to locate a missing item from his travel suitcase.

"Honestly, Mr. Yagami, it's completely fine!" Ryūzaki insisted, his long, spider-like fingers quickly typing out an important document on his laptop. "I have no qualms about staying here for a little while longer. Personally, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about getting to your plane on time."

Sōichirō glanced down at his watch at the mention of his plane and grimaced. "Yes, I'm already running late enough as it is."

L, or "Ryūzaki" as he was known to others while out in public, had flown into Japan several weeks ago with his assistant Watari to personally work with a small group of officers in the NPA on a complicated murder case. Besides the other officers in the small task force that had been assembled and handpicked by L, Chief Yagami was the one he trusted the most and worked closest with. Typically, Sōichirō would either come back home at regular time but exhausted from the long working day in the hotel that L was staying in or he would get home rather _late_ from the same place and be practically half-asleep.

However, every so often Sōichirō would invite L back to his family's house in the early evening to work on the case just to change things up. L didn't particularly mind when this happened and was even grateful for the hospitality offered to him by the fellow detective. The house was comfortable, there were often sweets prepared for him in advance of his arrival, Sōichirō's family was kind and attentive if he ever needed anything... all five of the Yagamis were just very hospitable in general.

Striding back into the living room, Sōichirō dragged his suitcase by its handle toward the door, wheels rolling smoothly across the floor as he spoke to the younger man perched on his couch. "I'm not entirely sure what we have here in the house in terms of food, Ryūzaki, but if you get hungry then please feel free to help yourself to whatever you like. Sachiko is out shopping right now, so she should probably bring home more of whatever we're low on or don't have whenever she gets back."

Ryūzaki halted his typing for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Sōichirō, giving him a small, gracious smile. "Thank you, Mr. Yagami. That's much appreciated."

It was returned by the man in the doorway. "No problem, Ryūzaki. You know you're welcome here any time you like. Oh, and if you need anything, just ask Light or Kira; they'll help you with whatever you may need them to."

Ryūzaki blushed slightly at that, quickly returning his field of vision back to the laptop in front of him so the other man wouldn't see his cheeks color just at the mention of those two names. "I-I'm sure I will be all right, Mr. Yagami, but i-if I should require assistance with m-my work, then yes, I will contact them."

Luckily for Ryūzaki, Sōichirō was too busy calling up the stairs for the two aforementioned adolescents. Unbeknownst to the older man, his sons were secretly the main reason why L often felt a little... uncomfortable every time he came here. He didn't mind Sōichirō's wife Sachiko and his daughter Sayu in the slightest; they were fine. No, it was his twin eighteen-year-old sons Light and Kira whom he always felt a bit uneasy around. It wasn't exactly that they _scared _him per se, but there was definitely something about them that made him nervous.

The very first time he'd come here a little over a month ago, he had been introduced to Sōichirō's four family members and had greeted them warmly (or at least tried to, considering socialization wasn't exactly his forte). Sachiko and Sayu didn't mind his presence in their home and even offered him certain things out of courtesy, but the moment the twins had laid eyes on him L felt as if they never left him. The oddest - and quite frankly, most _unsettling_ - part about all this was that the stares weren't of a hostile nature, but rather ones of... curiosity. Perhaps something else was mixed in there as well with the interest, but seeing as how he had very little relatable experience with human emotions and physical interactions, he could only pick up the curiosity bit from the pairs of eyes constantly focused on him from the moment he stepped through the door.

...Well, there was also a part of him - a very _small _part, but still a part, nonetheless - that told him the looks were more than just simple curiosity.

No matter where he went, even if they couldn't actually _see_ him, he could still feel Light and Kira's eyes on him throughout the house. And as if that weren't enough, they constantly watched over him and hung close by whenever he would just sit on the couch and work from his laptop or go through important paper files. They didn't say very much, but just... stood there and watched at a close distance. When they _did _speak, it was typically asking him if he needed any help with what he was doing or if he wanted something to eat.

Twice, he had allowed them to assist him with his work - after making it quite clear to them that the information they were about to view was of a most top secret nature and under no circumstances to be disclosed to anyone else, of course - and was not only pleased with what they accomplished, but also utterly stunned by their sheer intelligence and attention to detail. They were the two most intelligent people he had ever met, and yet they were only eighteen years old. He knew Sōichirō had told him that they were quite smart, but... damn!

They had a natural knack for detective work as well, offering out theories and possible hypothesizes of which he probably never would have even considered had they not brought them to his attention. All in all, they were very helpful, friendly, and easy to get along with. Their intelligence, their organizational skills, their careful scrutiny of the smallest things, their determination, their self-confidence, their... well, their natural beauty...

Yes, he couldn't deny even this last thing about them. He knew next to nothing about the fashion design business, but with their looks and charm, they probably could have been very successful models. Because they were identical twins, nearly everything about them was exactly the same. They were both about the same height as himself - well, if he stood up fully straight, that is - and were probably just a little heavier than him because of some extra muscle mass. Their voices and mannerisms were quite similar as well, and if he quickly just glanced at their faces, he wouldn't be able to tell one from the other.

The only real notable physical differences he could see between them were their hair and eye colors.

Light's eyes were an almost chocolate color and his hair was about the same shade, cut long, neat, and straight to fall down to his shoulders. Kira's eyes, on the other hand, were a near blood red; his bright red hair was slightly thicker and jagged looking around the edges, not quite as long as Light's but close in comparison.

They were quite beautiful; _much_ more so than someone like himself, he had to admit. He was surprised that neither of them had girlfriends, but perhaps they were more concerned about their studies than worrying over the many complexities of a relationship. He knew _he_ certainly never would have been able to find the time for something like that had their situations been reversed.

Organization, he was quite good at; prioritization, on the other hand... not so much.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the main stars of them came down the stairs, casually taking the steps one at a time with their hands in their pockets. He briefly gave them an over-the-shoulder glance before quickly returning to his computer screen, trying to get back to his train of thought that had been derailed when Sōichirō had mentioned his sons.

"Now boys," he heard the man himself address the younger males, "I have to leave tonight and won't be back to drop Ryūzaki off at his hotel in the city. Your mother is still out shopping and Sayu is staying over at a friend's house tonight, so you're going to be the men of the house. Ryūzaki is our guest, and if he wants or needs anything, I fully expect you to do whatever he likes. Understood?"

"Of course, Dad!" Light smiled at him and then over into the living room at the "guest" sitting in it. "We'll take good care of him."

"Yeah, Dad," Kira jumped in, looking into the room at the same man his brother was with a smile of his own. "You know he'll be all right with us."

Sōichirō nodded before smiling gently at them. "I don't have any doubts you two will make him feel at home here. Until Watari comes by to pick him up, please just be good hosts, all right?"

"Yes, Dad," they both replied simultaneously, returning their gazes to him once more.

Sōichirō nodded yet again before checking his watch for the third time in the last minute. He was about to comment on his flight time when the taxi cab that was supposed to drive him to the airport pulled up to the curb in front of the house. Light noticed it almost immediately through the open door and announced its arrival.

"Dad, your cab's here," he directed with a pointed finger.

Sōichirō glanced outside and saw that the taxi was indeed there. "Oh, right!" he nodded mostly to himself as he bent down to retrieve his suitcase. However, Kira grabbed the handle before he could and began to pull it toward the door.

"Let me get that for you, Dad," he offered, already stepping outside and pulling it over the concrete walkway.

Likewise, Light leaned down to pick up his father's carry-on bag that he would be taking with him directly onto the flight, slinging it over his shoulder and following his brother out the door.

Sōichirō thought about refusing, but he simply chuckled softly to himself and shook his head. While kind and attentive, his sons could also be very stubborn sometimes, though it was usually good natured. Before following them outside, he looked back into the living room at the young man still busily typing away on his laptop.

"Remember, Ryūzaki," he called out, the owner of the name glancing to the side to see the older man leaving, "anything you need, just ask Light or Kira."

L swallowed rather harshly but still gave a smile and a friendly wave goodbye to his coworker. "Th-Thank you, Mr. Yagami. H-Have a pleasant trip!"

Sōichirō nodded back at him and left, following Light and Kira out to the cab. As soon as the older man's back was to him and he had left the house, L immediately dropped his calm façade and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes with a groan. He rubbed at them tiredly, slowly opening them to stare up at the ceiling as he sighed.

Great. Now he was left alone with two eighteen-year-old boys who may or may not have been lusting after him every time he came here and who, he was afraid, would try to make a move on him if he didn't keep his guard up. It wasn't as if he didn't _trust _them, but did he feel _uncomfortable_ around them? _Absolutely _yes.

He heard the two boys saying goodbye to Sōichirō as his cab pulled away and knew they would be coming back inside soon, so he quickly resumed working and acted oblivious to their presence when they returned. _I should call Watari to pick me up sometime soon_, he thought. _That way I won't have to be around them any longer than I really need to._

Part of him felt a bit guilty about running out on them like this, but he really needed to get away from the source of his uneasiness before it began to affect the quality of his work. He couldn't very well solve cases with the two of them hanging around, that was for sure; he would be more focused on exactly where they were and just what they were doing at all times rather than the important cases he should have been working on.

He jumped ever so slightly and nearly choked on his lollipop when he felt a gentle hand settle on his shoulder. He felt the presence of the twins right behind him, no doubt gazing down at him with a high amount of interest as they always did.

"Do you need anything, Ryūzaki?" Light asked politely.

"Yes, anything at all?" Kira chimed in.

L swallowed hard, suddenly feeling as if he hadn't had anything to drink in days. "I-I am fine for right now, thank you, but... if I need anything then I will be sure to ask."

There was a momentary pause before Light spoke. "All right. Well, just know that we're here for you if you want something."

Kira added, "Yeah, just give us a shout; we've got you covered. We'll be upstairs in our room doing..." he glanced sideways at his brother before looking down at the back of L's head again, "...some homework, but we'll hear you if you call up."

"O-Okay, thank you. Now, if you boys don't mind, I have some important work to finish up here, so if it wouldn't be too much trouble... um..." L trailed off.

Light chuckled, amused at how the man knew what he wanted to say but couldn't quite say it. "All right, Ryūzaki," he gave the thin shoulder a gentle squeeze before turning on his heel. "Come on, Kira," he nodded to the stairway as he began to proceed towards them. "We still have those _algebra problems_ to finish up."

Kira smirked at the way his brother accentuated those two specific words, eyes falling on Ryūzaki for just a moment longer before settling on Light as he followed him upstairs. "Okay, Light."

As the twins ascended the wooden steps, L tried to focus on his computer screen but found it hard to think about anything other than the pair of teenagers in the house with him. Their voices kept swimming around in his head and he just couldn't seem to get them out. He rubbed at his temples, trying to force those cursed voices to leave his mind.

_I have work to do, damn it! _he thought irritably.

Well, no matter; after all, he'd worked under worse conditions before. He cracked the muscles in his neck and stretched his arms out, flexing his long, thin fingers before bringing them down upon the keyboard of his laptop. He could do this. He just had to stay focused on the task at hand and get this report done.

He made a silent pledge to himself that he wouldn't call Watari until he finished his work; if he could solve the world's most complex and difficult cases with ease, then he could certainly do this. It wouldn't be entirely _easy_, but he could still do it. Nonetheless though, L closed his eyes and sighed once more, shaking his head before beginning to type yet again. Something told him that this was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

Closing the door behind both of them, Light followed Kira into their room and sat on the edge of the bed they shared while Kira sprawled out on top of it beside him. The "homework" they had mentioned to Ryūzaki while downstairs about a minute ago had actually been completed as soon as they had gotten home from school today, a couple hours before their father had brought him home. It was just a little white lie in their eyes, as they didn't want to arouse the detective's suspicion about just what they were doing up here while he was downstairs.

Arouse _him_, however, was something they both wanted to do.

"Hmm," Kira hummed amusedly as if in thought, "Dad brought Ryūzaki over tonight and now he's all alone with just us for company. How _unfortunate_. What _ever_ shall we do?"

Light glanced over his shoulder at his redheaded brother and couldn't help but chuckle at the seductive look on his face he was more than likely practicing for the man one floor below. "Much as I enjoy that line of thinking, Kira," he shook his head, "it wouldn't be right for us to take advantage of him. You know how I feel about that."

"Oh, I'm not saying _that_!" Kira grinned as he sat up. "I'm just saying that since he's going to be all alone down there without anyone else for company, we could... say... _entertain _him for a little while so he doesn't grow bored."

"And by 'entertain,' Kira, you mean 'screw,' right?" Light smirked over at him as he reclined back on his elbows.

Kira just shrugged. "If you want to be so _crude_ about it, then sure, that's what I meant."

Light sighed. "Kira, we can't just _force_ him to let us have sex with him. Real relationships don't work like that, you know."

Kira scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Light, you do know who you're talking to here, right? I mean, do you realize how many relationships I've been in before?" he put his hand on his own chest in a dignified manner.

"Yes, and none of them have lasted more than a month because you always rush things with whoever you happen to be dating at the time," Light commented. "That's your problem, Kira; you always take things too fast."

Kira feigned hurt. "Oh, now _that _was a sucker punch to the balls. You know, at least I make an _effort _to see other people! You're always just focused on your damn school work!"

"It's called 'prioritizing,' Kira; maybe you should try it sometime," Light shot back.

Not having any particularly good retort for that jibe at the moment, Kira just rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up at his twin brother, reclining back on the mattress beside him. He waited a few moments before glancing over at him and speaking.

"In all honesty though, Light, when are we ever gonna get this chance with him again?" He began to count off on his fingers. "I mean, Dad's gone for the weekend, Sayu's at her friend's house until tomorrow, and Mom probably won't be back from shopping anytime soon. We should take advantage of the time we have with him now before it's gone. Seriously, what are gonna be the odds of this kind of thing happening again? For all we know, this could be his last night here in Japan before he goes back to... well, wherever he lives when he's done with this case!"

Light shook his head, still staring up at the ceiling. "I highly doubt that, Kira. Besides, even if it was, wouldn't Watari have already come by to take him back to the hotel so they could get ready for the flight?"

Kira opened his mouth as if about to argue against that, but couldn't think of anything to go against his brother's logic and slowly closed it. "Good point," was all he could say with a shrug.

"See?" Light's eyes met his own. "He probably isn't leaving the country anytime soon, so it's highly likely he'll come by the house with Dad at least one more time before he finally goes back. Just forget about it."

* * *

L's typing was beginning to slow down and he felt his eyes droop. He checked the digital clock on his computer and was shocked to see that it was now a little after 11:30. Damn, had he really been working this long?!

He glanced at the time once more just to confirm and then looked at the document on his screen. He was about... oh, say, eighty percent done with it. If he really wanted to, he could probably finish it within the next hour or so. He shook his head to clear it of its tiredness and resumed typing again.

However, he didn't get farther than a few more paragraphs before he felt himself start to nod off. _Damn it, _he thought in irritation. How was he supposed to get this report done if he was asleep? He could ask Light or Kira to make him a pot of coffee with _lots _of cream and sugar in it, but... no, they were most likely asleep by now, and even if they weren't, he didn't want to risk seeing them again and then lose his train of thought due to being distracted by their mere presence.

Well, there _was_ one option he still had: he could take a quick nap. Much as he didn't really feel up to it at the moment, it was probably the next-best option he had instead of actually going to sleep, and if he wanted to complete this report before tomorrow morning, he would need rest to do it. He rolled his eyes and put his laptop on sleep mode, closing the lid and sliding it onto the coffee table. Damn it all to hell.

He got up to throw away the wrapper to his lollipop and the stick that went with it, shuffling back into the living room in his usual fashion. Lying down on the couch, he curled up into a fetal-like position before closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on nothing more than just the utter darkness behind his eyelids. Soon, within minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

Light and Kira had gotten so sidetracked by their long conversation that they hadn't even noticed the hours as they slipped on by, evening fading into late nighttime without their acknowledgement. It had only been after a long particular lapse in their talk that Light had checked the time and seen that it was now quarter to midnight. They were both somewhat shocked, but what shocked them more was that they hadn't heard anything from their guest since they'd adjourned to their bedroom for their prolonged discussion hours ago.

They mutually agreed to check up on him to make sure he was all right and silently left their room to carefully descend the stairs to the first floor. It was nearly pitch black in the living room when they got to it, but they could still barely make out a figure sprawled out on the couch. They gave each other somewhat confused glances before coming around to either side of Ryūzaki on top of the piece of furniture, leaning in to get a closer look at him without disturbing him.

They were both surprised to see that he was out cold.

He was curled up on the couch in a very catlike way, knees drawn up close to his chest and arms wrapped tightly around them. His breathing was deep and even as he slept, chest rising and falling ever so slightly. Light almost laughed out loud at the sight of the man before him giving him the impression of a human ball on the couch in his living room, but he was able to hold back and instead leaned in even further to gently shake his shoulder.

"Ryūzaki?" he whispered. "Hey, Ryūzaki?"

The man stirred for a moment before slightly adjusting himself and pulled his legs in even tighter to his chest. Light's eyebrows rose and he tried it once again, but he just ended up getting the same results. He stood up straight and gazed down at the sleeping man with incredulity, his brother smirking at the display.

"Well, I'd say he's out like a candle," Kira commented in a whisper before glancing sideways at his twin. "Wouldn't you agree, Light?"

Light looked over at his brother momentarily before returning his gaze back to Ryūzaki. "Yes, I'd certainly say so." He crossed his arms over his chest and hummed in thought.

"That looks rather uncomfortable," said Kira.

"What does?" Light asked, eyes still on the dark haired man lying on the couch.

"Him sleeping on the couch like that," Kira gestured with his hand. "Perhaps he would be more comfortable in..." he trailed off.

Light glanced over at Kira when he didn't hear anything else in regards to that statement and saw a mischievous smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "In what?"

Kira's smirk grew wider. "...a bed," he finished.

Light was confused for a moment before he understood what his brother was implying. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Kira, no."

The smirk remained. "Aw, come on, Light! It's the perfect opportunity to-!"

"To what?" Light interrupted. "Fuck him in his sleep?"

Kira looked slightly taken aback. "_Hell_ no!" he denied. "What do you take me for, some kind of pervert or something?"

Light rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't quite put it past you..."

Kira couldn't help but chuckle at that, taking a step closer toward Light. "Oh, don't be such a _prude_, Light!" He lowered his voice even more. "You know you've wanted him as long as I have."

"Yes, I _have_, but I'm not about to just practically rape him in his sleep, Kira! Do you realize how _wrong _that is?!"

It was Kira's turn to roll his eyes now. "Ugh, _so _little _faith_! Look, I never said anything about _rape_, Light; I was just suggesting that, since he _is_ our guest, he would probably enjoy the comfort of a nice warm bed upstairs rather than a small cold couch down here in the living room."

Light snorted inwardly, imagining his brother replacing the word "bed" in that last sentence with the word "body." Kira's _own_ body, to be specific. Giving him a dry look, he gestured to the slumbering man in front of them and simply said, "I know what you're alluding to, Kira."

Kira raised an eyebrow; while not exactly a "yes," that wasn't exactly a "no," either. Venturing further, he tentatively asked, "And?"

"And..." Light began before looking down at the sleeping detective before him and pausing for several moments.

...God, he just couldn't _stand_ it anymore!

This man was both intriguing and alluring, mostly because he knew next to nothing about him and how secretive his detective work seemed to be. He probably wasn't exactly what most people would call "beautiful," but to Light and Kira, he may as well have been Eros. They had both wanted him for so long now but had never gotten the chance to make a move on him. Impulsive as he could often be - and much as Light didn't want to agree with him - his brother was right; they would most likely never get another opportunity like this with Ryūzaki again.

"And..." Light turned his head to regard his brother with the smallest hint of a smile on his face, "...I believe I would have to agree with you, Kira; the bed upstairs would probably be much more comfortable for him than this couch."

Kira's own grin grew to Cheshire-like proportions. "I'm happy you agree with me, Light."

Acknowledging his twin with a nod, Light bent down to carefully slide his arms behind Ryūzaki's shoulders and knees, gently picking him up and hoisting him upwards until he was positioned in the teen's arms in such a way that he was now carrying him bridal style. Adjusting the weight in his arms ever so slightly, he tightened his grip on the detective's slim form, inadvertently causing his arms and legs to unfold from their tucked in positions and slide out a bit.

Light noticed this and was about to adjust Ryūzaki again when the black haired man in his arms mumbled something incoherent in his slumber and curled up into the warmth of his chest, fingers lightly grabbing at the fabric of the shirt covering that chest and fisting it. His head unconsciously nuzzled into Light's arm and the teen had to chuckle at this as he slowly moved toward the steps.

"Aww, but _I_ wanted to carry him to bed," Kira stuck his lower lip out at his brother in a pout.

The brunette glanced over his shoulder as he took the first step, giving him a dry look. "You can deal with it. Besides, if things happen to work out the way you want them to," he turned around and slowly ascended the stairway, "you'll get plenty of opportunities to touch him later on tonight."

Kira laughed softly, shaking his head as he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed Light up the stairs. "And here, I thought you were against the whole idea."

* * *

As they entered their bedroom, Light immediately moved toward the bed with Ryūzaki still in his arms while Kira followed close behind. It was now nearly midnight and the only source of illumination in their room was a stream of moonlight filtering through the window. As Light got to the edge of the bed, he gently shifted his body so Ryūzaki was now in his lap and moved to lower him to the mattress. He felt Kira's presence behind him as he gently laid the thin body in his arms down on their shared bed, making sure to place his head upon one of the pillows and stretch his arms and legs out so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"He looks so cute like that," Kira commented with a smile.

Light nodded in agreement with a smile of his own as he finished situating the detective, brushing the back of his hand against the head of dark hair beneath it. _God, it's so _soft_! _he thought. _What does he put in it?_

Oh, well. He could ask him later. Right now, he and his brother had some more... pertinent things to take care of. Rising to his full height, he took a few steps to the other side of the room and pulled off his shirt. Kira was about to ask his brother what he was doing before it hit him and he smiled deviously. And Light had called _him _the pervert.

Following his brother's lead, he went to the opposite side of the bedroom and removed his own clothes as well. Turning around, he moved to the bed and carefully crawled over Ryūzaki and lay down beside him, propping himself up on an elbow as Light slipped into the bed as well and lay on his other side.

Kira smirked as he reached a hand out to run the tips of his fingers over the soft cotton of Ryūzaki's plain white long-sleeved T-shirt. He spread them out to move his palm up and down Ryūzaki's torso, careful not to press down too hard to wake him up.

"He's a heavy sleeper, isn't he?" he asked of Light's opinion.

"Mmhmm," Light hummed in response, too distracted by the warm, pale body beside him to come up with a more detailed reply.

They both patiently waited for the detective to awaken, softly caressing him and amusedly thinking about how confused he would be when he woke up to find himself sandwiched between two highly aroused teenage boys in their bed. Somehow, though, they doubted he would be _too_ displeased about that fact.

* * *

As L slowly awoke, he heard voices whispering things to each other that seemed like they were somewhat close by. Opening his eyes ever so slowly, one of the first things he noticed was that he was no longer on the couch in the living room but on... a mattress? He confusedly blinked up at the ceiling and then looked down between his legs to see that he was on top of a bed.

But, wait... if he fell asleep on the couch and was now lying on a bed, then someone must have carried him-

"Hey, look who's up!" a soft voice said beside him.

L's eyes widened and he paled even more as he slowly turned to see a muscular, redheaded teenager lying by his right side on the bed, smiling brightly at him. And... was he in just his boxers?

"Have a good sleep, Ryūzaki?" another similar sounding voice - this one on his left - made its presence known.

L turned his head to his left to see what was basically a mirror image of what was on his right, except that this teen's hair was a dark brown. Just what the hell was going on here?

He swallowed hard and slowly sat up, looking around the bedroom as his eyes slowly adjusted to the moonlight flooding into it. "Light... Kira... where am I?" he asked tentatively.

Light grinned up at him. "In our room."

"On our bed," Kira added with a grin of his own.

L glanced between the two of them, still no less confused than he had been when he'd awoken nearly a minute ago. "W-Why, may I ask?" he inquired in a near-whisper.

"Because you looked so lonely and quite uncomfortable down there in the living room," Kira explained, "and we just thought you would prefer sleeping on a nice soft bed, instead."

L looked at him incredulously and then at Light as the brunette twin added, "Plus, we didn't want you to think we're bad hosts by making you sleep on the couch or anything. After all, you _are _our guest here."

L knew that there was certainly more to these words than the pair of teens were letting on and just shook his head, clasping it in his hands and bowing it forward. He rubbed at his temples tiredly. "I... admit that I am rather confused," he said through his hands over his face. "While I certainly appreciate the two of you offering me your bed for the night, I do not quite understand the logic behind your decision to move me upstairs from where I was already sleeping on the couch. And... also, why are you sharing it with me?"

Light and Kira just gave each other knowing smirks as they both looked down at the man in between them, eyes taking in every part of him lustfully. Light chuckled as Kira discreetly inched closer to Ryūzaki, the other man not noticing with his head in his hands.

"Oh, Ryūzaki," he purred, scooting over ever so slightly to draw nearer to the name's owner, "don't you understand?"

At this, L raised his head to regard Light perplexedly. "U-Understand what?" he asked. He tried not to look the eighteen-year-old up and down and take notice of how tanned and muscular his body was.

"How we feel about you, of course!" Kira chuckled on his right, causing him to inadvertently look up at the red haired teen. Again, the temptation to eye his athletic form was very great and he had to force himself to instead stare at a certain point on the wall behind Kira's head, trying to appear as if he were looking him in the eye without really doing so.

"How we've felt about you for a while now," Light added.

L just looked in between them exasperatedly and rapidly exclaimed, "What are you talking about?! What are you saying to me?! Why are you both-?!"

And then, it clicked.

When the epiphany hit him like a devastating right hook to the jaw from a professional boxer, he gasped and backed up slightly, causing the twins to draw closer to him not completely out of their own accord. He now understood _exactly _what they were saying to him and he suddenly had an overwhelming desire to run out of the room screaming like a madman.

All those times they'd given him those subtle looks or "accidentally" touched him, their clinginess around him, how they followed and watched him every time he came here, the fact that he was now in a bed between them, their current lack of clothing... it all made sense now. This entire time, they had practically been openly _flirting _with him and it was only now that he truly grasped the reality of his situation: these two males - these two _teenage boys_ - wanted him.

But why? Why _him_, of all people? Weren't they heterosexual? "Straight," as the term went? Weren't there younger, more _attractive _people they were interested in? They hardly knew him, and yet here they were attempting to arouse him into coupling - or perhaps... _tripling_? - with them here in their own bed!

What they were insinuating, what they were trying to accomplish...

"Ryūzaki?" Light gently called to the older man with obvious concern, reaching a hand out to touch his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Distracted as he was, though, L noticed the incoming hand and instinctively flinched away from it, backing up even farther on the bed and swatting his hand out in front of him in an attempt to ward off Light's own.

"G-Get away from me!" he exclaimed, beginning to hyperventilate. "The both of you!"

Light and Kira looked confusedly between each other and the third male on their bed, not quite understanding what had him behaving so irrationally. Two pairs of eyes fell upon L as he felt his back hit the wall, and it was with a faint realization that he was trapped. He struggled to control his breathing as the Yagami twins moved even closer to him, inching their way up the bed like a pair of cats cornering a frightened mouse.

"S-Stay back!" he warned.

But yet they continued making their way toward him on their hands and knees. Okay, now they _definitely _looked like cats.

...No, they were far too dangerous and cunning to be compared to such a typically docile animal. They were more like cougars from the way they were advancing on him. Or, perhaps... mountain lions? Yes, either one of those comparisons would suit them quite well at the moment.

He felt his heart hammering against his ribcage as Light slowly closed the distance in between them, Kira following close behind. Every instinct in his body and neuron in his brain was screaming at him to lash out, to kick them as hard as he could, to do _something _other than just lie there and allow them to do what they wanted to him, and yet for some reason... he couldn't. He felt as if he were frozen, unable to move a single muscle as the teenaged brunette was now crawling over his legs.

He gulped as the admittedly beautiful face of Light Yagami came into view and he shut his eyes tight to avoid locking them with the other male, not wanting to risk looking him in the eye for fear of somehow being hypnotized by him. His hands fisted the sheets and tightly gripped them as he felt warm breath fan against his cheek, flinching once more as a hand gently brushed his hair over his ear so the other could speak directly into it.

Light leaned in and whispered into L's ear, "Ryūzaki? What's wrong? Why are you being so skittish?"

L chose not to answer that but couldn't help the involuntarily shiver that ran through his body as Light's words reached him. He slightly jumped when he felt warm hands touch his upper arms, shaking as they slowly slid down to his elbows and then back up again. He felt hot lips brush against his ear as Light spoke once more.

"Just relax. We won't hurt you; we promise. We'll be gentle."

Kira softly added, "Yeah, we wouldn't do anything like that, Ryūzaki. Honest."

"We just want to make you feel good, Ryūzaki. Will you let us?"

L gasped and his eyes shot open, moving his face back to look into the brown eyes of the teen now practically straddling him. They swirled with so many emotions and feelings that he couldn't possibly count them all. Curiosity, amusement, hope, enjoyment, lust, excitement... _love_?

Nervously, he swallowed hard and piped out, "W-Why, though? Why _me_?"

It was just barely above a whisper, but Light clearly heard it. "Because we _like_ you, Ryūzaki. _Both _of us. We just want to _show_ you how much we like you."

But L wasn't completely satisfied. He demanded to know more about their reasoning behind this... rather spontaneous event. Before he could even voice his thoughts, Kira answered them as if he'd been able to read what the other man was thinking; he must have seen the trepidation and uncertainty in those large black eyes and wanted to reassure him.

"We think you're interesting, Ryūzaki. You _intrigue _us. No one else we've ever met has been like you before; they were either too unintelligent or boring for either of us to take notice of them. But not you. No, you're _different _from everyone else, Ryūzaki; you're not like all the regular people we know. You're intriguing, alluring, intelligent, beautiful..." he chuckled and shook his head. "Must I go on?"

It was this last adjective that caught L's attention the most and his eyes widened further, if that was even possible. "Y-You th-think I'm... _b-beautiful_?"

Both twins grinned and nodded in unison.

"Yeah, Ryūzaki," Light leaned in a bit closer, lips now inches away from those of the older man. "You're beautiful."

L gulped, not entirely sure how to respond to that... compliment? He'd never been called beautiful by anyone else before, so he didn't quite know what to think of the word. Well... it _seemed_ to be a compliment, and when someone else complimented you, wasn't it polite to... _thank_ them for it?

"Th-Thank you..." L whispered uncertainly, a blush painting his pale cheeks.

Light chuckled as he brought a hand up to one of those cheeks, caressing it gently as his lips now moved to a mere inch in front of L's. "You're welcome, Ryūzaki," he purred before closing his eyes and touching his lips to L's.

L could have sworn that he stopped breathing. At that moment in time, as soon as Light kissed him, every feeling of worry, fear, anxiety... they all left him. They slowly melted into something else... but what exactly this was, he couldn't say. He'd never felt it before but all he knew was that he felt lightheaded, dizzy, hot, and found it hard to think about anything other than the warm lips pressing against his own. He felt something warm start to tingle in his abdomen and he had no idea whatsoever as to just what it could be.

Confused as he was by the sensations zipping throughout his body, he couldn't deny just how _good _it felt to have Light's lips on his own and he shyly pressed back, closing his eyes in return as his hands pulled at the sheets beneath him. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks from the obvious blush highlighting them, but he barely acknowledged it.

Light felt Ryūzaki's lips gently press back against his and chuckled into the kiss, pleased at the fact that the other man was at least responding to what he was doing to him. Deciding to take things one step further, he applied more pressure with his lips and changed the angle of them, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. He slid his tongue out and drew a horizontal line over Ryūzaki's lips with the tip of it, moving it back and forth in a silent plea for entrance.

L gasped at the feeling of the tip of Light's tongue running over his lips, surprised at the sudden sensation pushing against them through the kiss he and Light were already engaged in and not really sure what the teen wanted. However, he had an idea of what Light was trying to silently communicate to him and slowly parted his lips, not protesting in the slightest as he allowed the other male access to his mouth. Light took the opportunity to happily slip his tongue in between L's parted, pale pink lips and into his actual mouth, beginning to explore every inch he could reach.

L sighed into the kiss as he felt an invasion of hot, wet muscle move around in his mouth, sliding across his teeth and moving over the muscles of his cheeks. It pushed up against the roof of his mouth before moving down to rub against his own tongue, causing him to gasp at the sensation. It continued to rub and curl around his own for several more moments before he accepted the invitation of sorts and experimentally pushed back, wondering if that was what he was supposed to do.

Apparently that was an affirmative, because Light immediately groaned into the kiss and moved his hand from L's cheek to the back of his head, gripping his thick black hair and holding his head steady as he assaulted L's tongue more aggressively. L let out a small moan in response and brought shaking hands up to the tan shoulders in front of him, fingers curling around the muscles and gripping tightly so he didn't simply float away like he thought he might. His and Light's tongues fought a fierce battle, pushing against each other and wrapping around one another in L's mouth.

He could vaguely feel Light shift on top of him, but he was too involved in the passion of the kiss to even open his eyes at this point. It was getting a bit harder for them to breathe and they both began inhaling and exhaling through their noses as their mouths were otherwise occupied. At one point, L felt as if he were about to pass out, breathing heavily into the mouth claiming his own and his grip began to loosen on the teen's shoulders. Light must have felt it because as soon as L did this, he pulled away from the detective's lips, giving his tongue one last rub before it slipped back into his own mouth.

Panting rapidly, L's eyes were heavy lidded and just barely open now. That... had been amazing. It was his first real kiss, and even if he probably shouldn't have enjoyed it because of just who it was _from_, the fact of the matter was that he _did_. He couldn't deny it even if he tried; he would only be lying to himself and he knew it.

And when he fully opened his eyes and looked up into Light's own brown ones gazing back down at him so longingly and possessively, right then and there he knew what he wanted. He wanted Light. He wanted Kira. He wanted _both _of them, and though he didn't know exactly _why_, he wanted to allow both of them to do what they had desired to for a whole month now.

He couldn't quite shake the slight underlying fear and trepidation he had about letting these two teenagers having their way with him, but for some reason, he _trusted _them. He couldn't explain it, but something deep down inside of him assured him that neither of these boys would purposely harm him. What he was about to do with Sōichirō Yagami's twin sons here in this bed went against everything he believed in, and yet he wanted it to happen so _badly_. Perhaps some part of him secretly _had_ since he'd first met them a month ago; perhaps this had just been _fated _to happen.

"Ryūzaki?" Light asked, slightly concerned.

The verbalization of his alias snapped L back to attention, focusing completely on the boy straddling his hips now.

Light chuckled, taking notice of the fact that the detective's lips were now slightly reddened from kissing. "Still here?"

L just nodded, not really sure of anything he could actually say. Light laughed out loud at that and slid backward so he was no longer straddling the other man's hips, sitting back on his legs and offering a hand out to L. Looking from the hand to its owner and back, L tentatively reached his own out and allowed it to be gripped in the slightly larger, darker one. Moving back on the bed, Light gently pulled L with him until he was about in the middle, at which point he released the hand and shifted back a little more.

"So, Ryūzaki... would you consent to allowing us to touch you?" asked Kira softly.

Looking between the two of them, L could do nothing but slowly nod. The Yagamis glanced at each other at the exact same time and gave each other mischievous twin smirks; the same ones they usually did when they got what they wanted. Light moved forward again, but this time he crawled past L and sat directly behind him, winding his arms around L's waist and pulling back on him a little.

L gasped and tensed up at first, but then gradually settled into it and allowed Light to stretch his legs out alongside his own while pulling his body back against his chest, the position causing L to lean back in the teen's arms. He involuntarily shivered at the feeling of the warmth against his back and barely noticed when Kira moved up to straddle his thighs. He gazed up into bright red eyes shining down at him with delight, the smirk still on his lips.

He felt a gentle hand come up to cup his cheek, but this time he didn't flinch and simply allowed it to happen. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, but Light could tell that he was still somewhat uncomfortable with the way his back was tensed up against his chest. He tugged on L's waist with his arms and pulled him back into a more reclined position, L gasping at the suddenness of the move.

"Just sit back, relax," a voice whispered reassuringly into his ear, arms tightening around his waist. "We promised Dad that we'd take good care of you, and that's what we're going to do..."

Kira's thumb brushed over L's lips as he added with a whisper of his own, "You've been working hard all night, Ryūzaki. Let _us _do all the work now; you deserve a break. Just enjoy it, okay?"

He chuckled at the reddening of L's pale cheeks as he said this before leaning in to capture his lips. Once again, L was entranced by soft, warm lips moving against his own and could do nothing but allow Kira to passionately kiss him. As he had done with Light, he grasped Kira's broad shoulders and groaned into the kiss as a tongue found its way into his mouth to coax his own out to play.

While tongue wrestling with Kira, he felt the sensation of lips moving against his neck and reacted to them accordingly. Light trailed hot, open mouthed kisses up and down L's long white neck, enjoying the muffled sounds of pleasure he heard that escaped from between his lips. He found a spot he liked in particular and chose to run his tongue over it, feeling the pulse gently thumping beneath it. Licking up and down the spot, he nipped and gently bit at it, feeling L shiver in his arms at the sensation.

Kira smiled against L's lips at the older man's reactions to Light's ministrations and slid his hands down to the slim waist beneath him, slipping them under the hem of the white shirt and pressing his palms against the thin but toned abdomen. L moaned into the kiss as Light continued on with his trail of fiery kisses along his neck while Kira relentlessly plundered his mouth, feeling the contrasting cool touch of the redhead's hands against his burning abdomen as they gradually slid upward, fingers splaying out to get more access to his skin. The detective felt a tickling sensation as the fingers moved over his ribcage, slowly going up his chest.

He broke the kiss with a small moan when the pads of Kira's thumbs stopped at his nipples. Kira momentarily paused to examine the reaction of the man below him, gently brushing his thumbs over the tightening buds once in a teasing way. L gasped into the red haired teen's mouth when they connected again and dug his fingers into broad shoulders, unable to control his reaction. Kira grinned into the raven's mouth; looked like he enjoyed that particular move.

Then again, though, since he and his brother had admitted their true feelings for the man not ten minutes ago and begun physically expressing their desires for him as well, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying _everything _they did to him. Every little touch they bestowed upon him, every small movement of their bodies against his own, every kiss they lavished upon his lips and skin... he responded to it all very receptively and even seemed to try returning it all to them. _Both _of them, actually.

Just the thought of knowing that they now had him in the very position they'd wanted him in for over a month now and his positive responses to their attentions was nearly enough to drive them both mad with desire, but they just focused on one thing and one thing only: making his first - and hopefully, not _only_ - experience with them as good as they possibly could. After all, though neither of them would have admitted it out loud, they both knew that this had been rather spontaneous and probably a huge shock to him, so the least they could do was make sure he enjoyed every second of it.

It was a challenge they both looked _very _much forward to taking on.

Kira began brushing his thumbs back and forth over L's nipples once more, nibbling his lips as Light continued passionately kissing up and down the white neck under his mouth, arms circling the trim waist of the man and unconsciously pulling him even closer. L, on the other hand, was struggling just to take in everything he was currently feeling. He had never felt anything like this before in his life, never even thought he ever _would_, really, and he had absolutely no idea as to how he should react to their attentions; every sound or movement he made under their gentle ministrations was entirely on instinct.

But... perhaps he was just overthinking this whole thing. After all, fellow human interactions and just sociality in general were not his forte, and seeing as he was still a virgin, he only knew about what he was experiencing right now from books and the Internet; never firsthand experience. Hell, his very first kiss had been shared with Light just minutes ago.

And then, he suddenly recalled what the twins had said to him earlier on shortly after he'd first woken up:

_"Just sit back, relax. We promised Dad that we'd take good care of you, and that's what we're going to do..."_

_"You've been working hard all night, Ryūzaki. Let us do all the work now; you deserve a break. Just enjoy it, okay?"_

So... maybe he really _was _overthinking this entire event. Maybe he should have just done as they'd advised; sit back, relax, and allow them to take care of him. They _wanted _to do this with him, he could clearly tell that much. Certainly, no one was _forcing _them to and he had never even really considered his own feelings for them until he woke up between them only minutes ago, so everything they were doing right now was their own mutual choice.

Was it really that _wrong _for him to just lie here in their arms and allow them to pleasure him this way? Was it honestly a _crime _for him to participate in such a carnal act with them?

He didn't think so. Not now, anyway; not after realizing how they both truly felt about him. For the first time since the day he was born, he was about to put his trust - and seeing as how he was L, quite possibly his own _life _as well - in the hands of two people he hardly knew and have faith in them to not hurt him or betray him in any way.

It wasn't as if they were underage; they were both eighteen years old, legal adults. And seeing as _they _had been the ones to initiate this, they had unconsciously already given him their consent. Or, rather, _he _had given them _his _consent...

It didn't bother him as much as it probably should have, as he could now hardly think a single thought anymore with the two heated bodies of these beautiful young men in this bed sandwiching his own between them and exposing him to feelings and sensations that were entirely alien to him, yet so very _wonderful _at the same time. And so it was with a small sigh that he completely relaxed every muscle in his body, going limp in the arms of Light and Kira and allowing them to touch and kiss him as they wished.

Kira felt the slightly smaller man beneath him totally relax, body almost sliding down against that of his brother's own and sinking into the mattress. He couldn't hold back a small grin into the other's mouth as his tongue invaded it once more. Pulling back briefly, he continued tweaking L's nipples beneath the white shirt as he leaned forward to whisper into the other man's ear. "That's it, Ryūzaki. Just relax. You don't have to do a thing; we'll make you feel good, don't you worry about that."

L moaned but nodded through it, making sure Kira knew he'd at least heard him. He felt a light chuckle against the sensitive skin of his neck as the other twin sucked on it to leave his mark. "I think we're already well on our way to doing that, wouldn't you agree, Kira?" he questioned against white skin, mirthful eyes glancing up into his brother's.

Kira let out a small chuckle of his own. "I would certainly have to say so." As he shifted atop Ryūzaki's thighs, he was about to lean in for another kiss when he felt something hard brushing against his groin. Glancing down, he immediately realized what it was and laughed, looking back up at Ryūzaki. "Yes, I would have to _completely _agree with you, Light."

L wasn't quite sure what Kira was referring to, but when he looked down at his groin and then noticed the highly aroused state that that part of his body was in, he blushed the same color as the cherry flavored lollipop he'd eaten earlier and hastily avoided the amused red eyes examining him below them. Kira only laughed harder at this, tentatively rolling his hips forward to brush the straining erection in his boxers against L's, still trapped beneath his jeans and own boxers. Embarrassed as he was, L gasped and bowed his head forward, barely registering Kira's own gasp.

Trying it again, Kira was pleased when he got a reaction out of the dark haired man under him that was very similar to the one he'd received just moments ago. He groaned lowly and began continuously rolling his hips forward to grind his hardened member against L's, heated flesh separated only by the clothes they wore. He felt L's hands slowly move up from his arms to gently grasp his shoulders once more, short nails digging into tanned skin.

Now softly panting as he continued to move against the man below him, Kira's hands moved out from under L's white T-shirt and down to the hem of his pants, fingers spreading out to caress the material and the soft skin of his stomach beneath it. L moaned at this and the sensation of Light's lips kissing and sucking his neck, making his mind hazy with pleasure. He hardly noticed when Kira called out his brother's name until the lips stopped and pulled away.

He cracked an eye open to see Kira gesturing to his chest, fingers tugging at the hem of his shirt as a signal to his twin. Light smirked and nodded in confirmation, pulling his head back and away from the pale neck to sit up on his knees, moving his hands down to either side of L's hips and grasping the bottom of the soft cotton shirt. Slowly pulling upward, he gently began tugging it off of him and leaned forward to plant a kiss on every new inch of white skin of L's back that was revealed to him. L shuddered at the lips moving up his back and shivered as they trailed over the curvature of his spine.

When the shirt was just under L's arms, Light urged the older man wearing said article of clothing to raise his arms up so he could get the sleeves off as well. L found absolutely no protest to this and did just that, raising his arms to enable Light to get the shirt off of both limbs and over his head. The shirt was dropped to the floor, L not caring about it in the least; he was feeling too good and too relaxed right now to allow something as miniscule and trivial as a misplaced shirt to bother him. Light shifted his body to its previous position to return once again to his gentle necking, hands moving up the front of L's chest to play with his nipples.

L panted and gasped, the red on his face brightening as Light flicked, squeezed, rolled, and gently pinched the hard buds, head leaning back against a strong shoulder. Light took the opportunity to brush some of the dark hair away from the pale neck so he could return to marking it, L tilting it to the side so the younger could have better access. He sighed pleasantly against the neck under his lips when a thin hand moved back to run equally thin fingers through his brown hair, loving the way it felt.

In turn, Kira's hands found the hem of L's jeans and removed himself from his legs to deftly unbutton them. Slowly unzipping them, he grinned at the obvious bulge in the man's boxers that was now clearly visible to him. He glanced up at L with a devious expression on his face. "Well, I can see that _someone's _enjoying themselves!" he chuckled.

L blushed furiously, refusing to meet the younger man's eyes while his "condition" was so... conspicuous. Kira just smiled, positioning himself atop L's legs once again and leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He then began kissing down the side of his face to the side of his neck that Light wasn't currently kissing, across his shoulder down to his collarbone, from his throat to his sternum, and then over to one of his nipples. Light removed his fingers from the hardened buds when he saw his brother's mouth moving to them and instead slid them up to gently grip L's upper arms, thumbs and fingers stroking the toned biceps.

L shivered when Light began rubbing his upper arms and then nearly jumped at the sensation of a warm tongue slowly flicking over his nipple. He gasped as it was taken into a pair of equally warm lips while a thumb and forefinger pinched and rolled the other nipple, fingers involuntarily tugging at the strands of brown hair that they were still entwined within. Light growled as the slight pain turned him on and nipped at the marble white skin of L's neck just as Kira nipped at the hard bud in his mouth, L crying out in pleasure at the dual sensations.

The twins briefly shared victorious smirks before resuming their tasks. Kira switched nipples after a few more moments, taking the neglected one into his mouth and playing with the other using his fingers. He then kissed his way down L's chest, palms of his hands on either side of his head moving with his mouth. He occasionally nipped at the skin or tasted it with his tongue just to evoke a reaction from L, delighting in every soft moan of his name that left the other man's mouth.

Dipping the tip of his tongue in L's navel, he swirled it around in the well of flesh and licked around it before slipping it out and following the thin trail of black hair down to his boxers (virtually the only hair on the man's torso at all). Hooking his fingers under the soft material of the plain dark blue boxers, he leaned down to knead his lips and tongue against the straining erection separated only by the thin piece of clothing. He tasted the salt of pre-cum as it bled through the cloth and smirked when the older man squirmed under his attentions.

Wanting to taste the black haired man so badly, Kira gripped the boxers and jeans beneath him and pulled them both down at the same time, dragging them down the pale hips, thighs, and legs that they covered. When he got down to L's knees, L assisted the teen by lifting his legs so the other could get both articles of clothing off of the detective fully, dropping them to the wooden floor off to the side of the bed below with a soft thump.

Returning to the body beneath him, Kira shimmied off of L's legs and wrapped his fingers around the insides of his thighs to gently part them just enough for him to lean down between them. L was now blushing like mad, realizing that his body was now left totally bare to the Yagami twins. However, all negative or self-deprecating thoughts left him when Kira began kissing up from his knees to his sensitive inner thighs, caressing the soft skin with lips and hands.

And when a hot tongue grazed over the tip of his member, he momentarily believed he might actually go crazy. He gasped when that same tongue attempted to delve into the sensitive slit, tasting the pre-cum inside before sweeping over the rest of the tip. It was then enclosed in Kira's mouth and L felt him suck experimentally, just barely able to make out pleased red eyes looking up at him to watch his own black ones for reactions.

Kira sucked for a little while longer before allowing more of L's straining erection to slide into his mouth, taking as much of it as he could without gagging. He gripped L's thin hips and looked up at him again, wanting to see if he was enjoying this as much as he thought he was. He was very pleased to hear what he thought was an attempt at an exclamation of his name and he grinned.

"K-Kira!" L exclaimed after the second try. Unconsciously, he reached his free hand down to rest it on the head of Kira, fingers gripping the red hair and slightly pulling at it as the hot, moist mouth continued to work on him.

Kira's grin around L's cock remained even as he continued moving his head up and down, thumbs rubbing bony pale hips as he did so. L was now panting, mouth open and allowing every sound to escape from between parted, kiss bruised lips. His dark eyes were shut tight, the pleasure so great that he was unable to open them even if he wanted to.

Never before in his life had he ever felt something like this, something that had felt as utterly _good _as this did and for a moment he was almost scared that he wouldn't be able to handle it all at once. All he knew was the warm wetness of Kira's mouth and tongue slowly moving up and down his member, that aching part of his body that had never even once been touched by him in any sexual manner (let alone anyone else). It was entirely foreign to him, and yet he didn't want it to stop; he didn't want Kira's mouth to stop its pleasurable work and every sensation that was driving him to unknown heights.

And Light wasn't making this any easier for him either, lips suckling his pale flesh into his mouth and tasting it with his tongue. The teen's hands were still teasing his chest, pads of his thumbs and forefingers tweaking his nipples and palms smoothing over the brilliant white skin. His bare chest was pressed flush up against L's equally bare back, allowing him to feel the warmth of the other body travel into his own and the hard yet smooth muscular form pushing itself against him as if trying to become one with him. He gasped even louder when he felt Light begin to rub himself up and down his back, clearly feeling the bulge in his boxers against his waist. He felt Light's hot breath against the wet spot that was now on his neck from the brunette's saliva, hearing him begin to pant as he resumed his assault on L's neck with a relentless mouth.

Simultaneously, he gripped both heads of hair and tugged, both twins groaning in response and causing the eldest of the three to smile in triumph. However, his smug victory was short-lived when Kira's cheeks hollowed and he began to actually suck. He cried out and raked his fingers through the redhead's scalp as a result and this only gave Kira more of a reason to increasing the sucking pressure he was currently delivering upon the detective. While one hand caressed a pale inner thigh, Kira reached down to cup L's balls in the other, rubbing and gently squeezing them.

L gave an involuntary buck of his hips at this and nearly leapt from the bed when Kira lowered his head even further to tongue his balls, bathing them in the warmth of his slick muscle. He took each into his mouth one at a time, licking and sucking while caressing L's thighs. He continued his teasing for a few more moments before returning to L's length, taking the hardened flesh into his mouth and sucking once more. The tip of his tongue trailed up and down the underside as he took L as deeply as he possibly could into his throat.

It was at this point that L reached his limit, and with a cry of the redhead's name, he exploded into the younger's mouth as his hips uncontrollably thrust upwards, spasming in Light's arms. Kira took it all, enjoying the taste of the other man's essence. When every drop of the warm, salty liquid was swallowed and licked from parted lips, Kira allowed the now-softening member to slide out of his mouth before kissing his way up from L's knees all the way to his mouth, petting the still trembling flesh beneath his hands.

L was somewhat surprised when he felt Kira begin to kiss him again, still breathing heavily and trying to calm his heart rate down. He still responded to it though, even when he tasted faint traces of himself on Kira's tongue. For some reason, it didn't really bother him in the least and he just sunk into the mattress as Kira kissed him. He felt the lips on his neck and grinding against his back gradually slow before stopping completely, somewhat to his dismay.

After a few more moments, Kira drew back to regain the oxygen he'd lost while passionately kissing L, the other man taking the opportunity he'd been afforded to do the same. They were both panting heavily, L more so because of the aftershocks of his recent orgasm.

A devilish smirk appeared on Kira's face and he asked, "Did you like that, _Ryūzaki_?" he purred out the name, knowing very well what he'd thought of it.

L could only nod and breathe out a soft, barely audible "Yes" in response to that, Kira chuckling at the other man's current condition. He then glanced up at his brother, who was looking intently down at L's body, hands smoothing out over the curves of his hips and causing the man in front of him to shiver.

"Light, did you want to touch Ryūzaki as well?" Kira asked his brother with mirth in his eyes.

Light's brown eyes flicked up to the red ones of Kira, lust and desire glinting in them. "Of course, Kira," Light smirked.

Kira's grin only grew at this and he nodded as he slowly removed himself from L's thighs, kneeling off to the side to instead watch the spectacle before him. L was somehow able to remain upright when Light moved from behind his back to straddle his hips, leaning down to press their lips together. L sighed into the kiss and found no protest to a pair of hands gently pushing him backwards onto the soft mattress of the bed.

Light followed him down and held his weight off with both palms spread out to either side of L on the bed while his tongue slid into his mouth. Settling himself on top of the slightly smaller man beneath him, Light kissed him deeply whilst grinding his hips down against L's through the fabric of his boxers, the sensation teasing him due to the fact that he was fully naked and Light was not. Light grinned at this small but powerful advantage and continued, leaning in to kiss the side of his neck he hadn't gotten to yet.

However, L quickly grew inpatient and grabbed Light by the back of his head, yanking him away from his neck. "Stop teasing me, damn it," he growled out through a pant as he sat up.

Light's eyes widened for a moment, not having expected that kind of brazenness from the usually reserved and quiet man. But then he just laughed and leaned in to roughly kiss L on the lips, shoving him back down onto the mattress to give him a taste of his own medicine. So he really _did _want this, then...

His lips remained connected to L's while he pulled his boxers off, discarding them somewhere off to another part of the darkened room. Positioning his hips directly over L's, he sighed and breathed heavily into the other's mouth as he ground their burning erections together, palms facing down against the mattress on either side of bony pale hips to hold his upper body off of the man below him. L moaned, lips pulling away from Light's to tilt his head back into the mattress and release his verbalizations of pleasure unrestricted. Light grinned through his heavy pants and groans of pleasure as his eyes closed and he smoothly thrust his hips forward, hot shaft rubbing smoothly against L's.

The smooth, hot flesh soon became slick with pre-cum from both males as their excitement flared, L completely unaware that he was hard once more. All he knew was the incredible feeling of Light's thick cock pressed against his own, feeling every movement of it as it slid up and down his own and he bucked his hips upward, moving them against Light's. Light only groaned louder at this, legs spreading out wider over L's hips and toes curling as he ground down harder against the older male.

As L's hands came up to grip his muscular upper arms, Light was brought back to reality at the distinct feel of short nails digging into his flesh. It wasn't painful, but it was clearly present enough to make him open his eyes, now heavy lidded from the sensations going through his body. Much as he loved the way it felt to have L's swollen cock pressed snugly against his own and how they slid over each other so fluidly with every small push of his hips forward, he didn't want to end this too soon.

It felt nice to have their hot bodies close together like this without any barriers in between, yes, but Light knew it would feel even better _inside_ of Ryūzaki. He shivered just envisioning it: hot inner muscles gripping his length so tightly and deliciously, the sound of Ryūzaki's cries of pleasure and desperate pleads for him to go faster with every thrust of his hips, his hot and sweaty skin shaking every time Light's body moved inside of him, their dual screams as they came together so beautifully...

Oh yes, that would feel _wonderful_. But first, he had to prepare him. He imagined that, much like himself, L was still a virgin and had never done something like this with anyone else before. Much as he wanted to be inside of him, he knew it wouldn't be right to just enter him right here and now; he and his brother had both promised that they wouldn't hurt him unnecessarily and he intended to keep that promise.

Panting heavily and licking his parted lips, he glanced over his shoulder at his brother, who was sitting cross legged a few feet away on the edge of the bed and watching the spectacle with obvious interest. His eyes were on Ryūzaki, enjoying the way that that pale face of his was now red in pleasure, eyes closed tight and lips parted to allow every sound escape between them. He happened to notice movement out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see his brother glancing over his shoulder at him.

Kira raised an eyebrow confusedly, not quite sure what Light wanted from him. But when the brunette jerked his head back at the desk, Kira understood. A devious smirk found its way to his lips and he nodded shortly as he got up from the bed to walk over to the desk. Light's eyes remained on his brother as he opened the drawer of the desk, fumbling around in it and swearing under his breath as he attempted to find what he was looking for.

Beginning to grow impatient, Light was about to ask Kira out loud to hurry it up when he saw the redhead finally grasp the small object in a hand, smiling triumphantly at his twin as he slid the drawer closed and walked back to the bed. Sitting back down upon the mattress, Kira held it out for his brother to take in a hand while the rest of his body was otherwise... _occupied _at the moment. Light lifted a hand from the bed just high enough to take the small bottle from his brother's hand, nodding at him in thanks before returning his gaze to L, hand holding the bottle and grasping it tightly as it returned to its previous position on the mattress.

Beginning to gradually slow down, Light still continued the rolling of his hips as he sat up a bit higher and uncapped the bottle, pouring some of its clear contents onto his fingers. Rubbing them together to warm it, he capped the bottle back up and set it aside on the bed for later use.

When L felt the rocking of Light's hips begin to slow down, his eyes opened and he was about to muster a complaint for him to go faster when he noticed what Light was doing. Quietly gasping, he could only lay there as Light poured the clear substance onto his fingers and recapped the bottle it came from, setting it down nearby on the bed. If that was what he thought it was...

Light looked down into L's eyes as his hips slowly came to a halt, raising himself up on his knees fully. L sat up ever so slightly, elbows propping his upper body up off the bed as his eyes remained focused on the transparent liquid coating Light's fingers. Light noticed the direction of the other man's gaze, and following it, he quickly put two and two together when he realized what must have been going through the raven's mind.

"Ryūzaki?" he gently called out.

L's eyes slid away from Light's fingers to his brown eyes, gazing down at him in meaningful concern.

"You look nervous," he commented. "Everything okay?"

L jerked his chin up at the brunette's hand. "What... What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Light held his hand up so L could see it more clearly. "It's lubricant. Guys use it when they want to have sex with each other so it's a lot less painful. You see, what you do is-"

L waved his hands in front of him, not wanting the other to go into specific details about this particular... _process_. "L-Light, I-I know what it's _for_!" he stated hurriedly, cheeks now flushing in embarrassment. "I just... wanted to make sure that it's what I thought it was; that's all."

Light couldn't help but smile at that display. "And now that you do?" he asked curiously.

If it turned out that Ryūzaki didn't really want to go all the way through with this then Light certainly wouldn't force him to do something against his will, but _God _did he hope he said yes. After all, it would suck big time if he and his brother had waited so long and worked this hard to get as far as they had with the detective only to be turned down by him for permission to proceed with this one final step.

L just swallowed. "Well... my suspicions have just been confirmed," he stated simply with a small shrug of a pale shoulder. "That is all."

Light laughed, shaking his head. Even in the middle of an erotic act, Ryūzaki still played the role of "detective" that his actual job already entailed. "You're funny, you know that?" the brunette commented.

Lifting himself off of L's knees, he gently parted pale thighs until he had full access to him. L gulped, face flushing pure crimson at being in this new position. He was feeling extremely self-conscious and slightly unsure about this, but his curiosity about how it would feel when Light finally entered him like he'd been insinuating so far tonight won out against that and he just allowed the younger to do what he wished. Spreading his thighs a bit more to aid him in his task, he didn't miss the heated look on Light's face as he leaned down to apply some of the lube to his twitching entrance.

He jumped a bit at the odd feeling and gasped, unprepared for the alien sensation. Light noticed the grimace on the other's face and moved to kiss him reassuringly, lube coated fingers still at his entrance. He pulled back to look into those deep black eyes with those dark crescents underneath, searching them for any sign of protest or pain. However, even after waiting a few moments to give Ryūzaki a chance to speak up if he wanted to stop, he didn't find anything of the sort and figured that he wished him to proceed.

Wanting nothing more than to do just that, Light positioned his fingers at L's virginal entrance and gently prodded it with a forefinger before slowly sliding it in. L sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth against the discomforting feel of Light's finger inside of him. It wasn't exactly _painful_, per se, but it certainly felt strange and was quite uncomfortable. Closing his eyes, he fisted the sheets beneath him and tried to calm his breathing as Light's finger slid all the way in.

Light had been watching the other man's face up until this point for the slightest traces of anything which would have told him that Ryūzaki didn't want to go through with this. Not having seen anything like that, he assumed all was fine and began to slowly slide his finger in and out, trying to gradually stretch the man so he could fit two more of his fingers inside of him. He noticed Ryūzaki wince ever so slightly and bite his bottom lip when he started doing this.

He immediately became concerned with the look of discomfort on the other's face. "Ryūzaki, are you all right?" he softly called.

L opened his eyes halfway to slowly nod, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tight once more against the feeling. Cracking just one eye open, he said, "It... It's okay, Light. Just... please, just keep going."

Light thought about arguing that, but if Ryūzaki was giving him his permission then he was definitely going to take advantage of it. Continuing to stretch the tight muscles, he angled his finger in such a way to make it go slightly deeper. L sucked in another large breath and squeezed his eyes shut tightly in response, the burning sensation now becoming almost unbearably agonizing.

Light clearly saw the other man's distress on his face and grimaced slightly. "I know this feels uncomfortable, Ryūzaki, but I'm only doing it so that what I'm going to do later on won't initially hurt as much. Don't worry; it'll feel a lot better soon enough. Just... try to think of something else to take your mind off the pain for now, okay?"

L winced at the burning sensation still below his hips but nodded his head nonetheless, trying to think of chocolate, strawberries, _chocolate covered _strawberries... just anything that would get his focus on something besides the pain below his waist level. It was in vain, though; no matter what he tried to think of or concentrate on, all he could feel was the fiery pain at his entrance. Not even the thoughts of an entire city constructed of nothing but edible sweets could ebb the unbearable agony he felt at Light's attempt to prepare him for what he doubtlessly knew would come next.

Light saw Ryūzaki's face twist up in pain, biting his lip so hard he was afraid he would break the skin. Having a feeling that Ryūzaki wouldn't be able to distract himself on his own, Light leaned down while still sliding his finger in and out of him as carefully as he could. He brought his free hand up to a pale cheek and gently caressed it, encouraging him to open his eyes.

L did so and was immediately greeted by Light's lips upon his, stifling his grunts of discomfort and pain. He closed them again and sighed pleasantly as Light's tongue moved into his mouth, stroking deeply and wiggling around in his hot cavern. He soon forgot about the uncomfortable sensations from below and instead focused on Light's tongue in his mouth, rubbing fervently against his own as their lips crashed against each other.

After a few more moments, L was surprised to feel that being stretched open by Light wasn't as painful as it had been before he'd started kissing him. Perhaps he was trying to help take his mind off the pain until he was done? Well, no matter what it was, he was grateful that whatever Light was doing felt good enough to him that the burning below waist level was now almost all but gone.

In fact, it was almost to the point of feeling... _good_. He couldn't explain it even if he wanted to, but he could nearly feel himself almost _wanting _Light to continue the movements of his finger. It was almost funny; mentally, he'd been begging for it to stop entirely only less than a minute ago and now he wanted it to keep going.

He felt Light slip a second, longer digit within him beside the first one and they both slid in and out of him slowly. He winced as Light began a slight scissoring motion with them to help stretch him and the owner of said fingers pulled back from the kiss to look somewhat worriedly at the man beneath him. He leaned down, slowly kissing along Ryūzaki's jaw and neck before pressing his lips against a pale ear.

"Relax, Ryūzaki," he whispered soothingly, licking and gently nibbling the ear. "Just relax..."

L slightly nodded and closed his eyes once more, doing just that and calming his breathing. Light noticed this and smirked against the pallid ear, pulling the earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it. It seemed as if Ryūzaki was finally starting to relax, and this gave him the incentive to do what he did next.

He slightly thrust his fingers in a little farther, curling them upwards and actively seeking out the spot inside of the other man that Light very well knew would all but have the other man a sweating, writhing mess underneath him. He swore under his breath, trying to find Ryūzaki's prostate. Seeing as how he'd never done this before, he was quite inexperienced and was only going off of what his brother had told him from his many "experiences" and what he'd read online.

_I know it's somewhere up here, but just where in the hell _is _it?! _he thought in annoyance.

L felt the pair of digits within him begin to change their course, curling upward and prodding as if trying to find something. He had a faint idea of what that "something" inside of him was, but he half-opened his eyes anyway and asked Light just for confirmation. "L-Light, what are-? _A-Aah_!"

L never got the chance to finish the question, as Light had just touched whatever he'd been looking for within him and it had rendered him incapable of really anything the very moment his fingers had brushed against it. When it had been touched, his head had snapped back hard into the mattress and his vision had gone completely white, back arching into a near-perfect curve and a loud, deep moan ripped from his throat.

Light smiled triumphantly when he saw all of this, knowing he'd finally found Ryūzaki's prostate. _There it is, _he thought.

He tried it again, and sure enough he hit it a second time, getting a similar result as before. Remembering just where exactly that spot was, he scissored his fingers while using the tips of them to stroke along Ryūzaki's prostate. L panted and moaned, unable to control the sounds escaping his mouth as Light simultaneously stretched him while also rubbing against his prostate.

He was so consumed by pleasure that he no longer felt any pain from Light's fingers, even when he added a third and final one to the pair already working on him. On the contrary, he felt himself unconsciously moving down against them as they scissored and probed him. All L knew was the mind numbing bliss completely enveloping his body like ocean waves crashing onto a beach, washing over him and heightening his every sense as the three fingers moved in and out of him steadily.

He nearly whined in desperation when the trio of digits left him, but this momentary feeling left him almost as soon as it had come to him when he lifted his head and saw Light reaching for the lube. His mouth opened slightly when the teen uncapped the small bottle and poured a decent amount of the colorless liquid into the palm of his hand, capping it back up and dropping the bottle back onto the bed as he rubbed his hands together to warm it. L's mouth almost watered when Light reached down to coat his throbbing cock in the viscous substance, eyes closing and a soft moan released from his mouth as he slowly stroked himself with a lube-slicked hand.

When he was done preparing himself, Light crawled over Ryūzaki and leaned down to give him another kiss, gently taking hold of his bony hips as he lined himself up for penetration. He leaned down whisper into a pale ear and palmed one of Ryūzaki's outer thighs. "Here, Ryūzaki," he whispered, beginning to slowly lift the leg up until it was at about his waist height, "lift your legs up for me and wrap them around my hips."

L did as instructed, allowing Light to position the leg around his waist that he already had in his possession while lifting his other leg up to place it around Light's lower back as well. His ankles connected and he crossed them at the small of Light's back to anchor himself there. Light leaned down a bit more, spreading his own legs out and placing his palms down on top of the mattress while staring into L's eyes.

"Ready, Ryūzaki?" he asked in a whisper.

L gave a small nod as a response and Light was only all too eager to accept the invitation. Pressing his lips to L's, he slowly pushed himself into the slightly smaller body beneath his own, swallowing the pained grunt that L was unable to contain. While Light's fingers had felt wonderful inside of him, L could feel nothing but blinding pain as Light's much _larger _organ slid into him. However, he was thankful that the teen was now kissing him as a small distraction, otherwise this would have just been completely _unbearable_ for him.

After a few more moments, Light was completely sheathed within Ryūzaki, panting heavily and eyes closed as he attempted to resist his carnal urges to just relentlessly thrust as hard and fast as he could into the tight, hot body gripping him so snugly. Instead, he left Ryūzaki's lips to plant small, tender kisses along his jaw line, neck and collarbone as he waited for the pale detective to adjust to him. L was grateful for this as well, closing his eyes in response to the kisses Light was giving him. He cracked an eye open when he heard a soft voice whisper into his ear.

"You all right, Ryūzaki?" Light asked caringly.

L just nodded, flexing his toes against Light's back to get his mind off the pain below his waist.

Light shivered ever so slightly at that small sensation. "I'll take this slowly, okay?" he promised. "I don't want to hurt you or cause you any unnecessary pain..."

L almost scoffed at that, but he figured that that sort of thing would have been considered rude and he simply nodded once more.

Light searched the detective's eyes with his own. "Is it... all right if I move, Ryūzaki?"

L searched Light's eyes as well before pulling him down for a quick kiss and whispering into an ear, "Yes. Please move, Light."

Smiling softly, Light covered Ryūzaki's lips yet again as he slowly withdrew from him before pushing forward. This time, he felt the tip of his member strike the same part of Ryūzaki that his fingers had touched when he'd been prepping him earlier and the other man moaned into his mouth in response. Light groaned into the other's mouth in _response _to that response, enjoying those small sounds of pleasure he was able to rip from Ryūzaki's throat. Trying again, Light repeated the previous motions of his hips and was pleased to get a similar, if muffled sound out of Ryūzaki as before. Barely able to keep his desires in check, Light continued at a slow, steady rhythm within Ryūzaki; thrusting in, then out, then in, then out, and so on and so forth.

As for L himself, the pain he had felt earlier was now all but gone. All he knew was the pure _heat _of Light's body, both outside and _inside _of his own. He'd been blushing like mad when Light had begun his slow movements about a minute or two ago, but now the only thing he was conscious of at this particular moment in time was the incredible sensations burning through his blood like fire. He could barely think, but the only thing that came to his mind was how absolutely _great _this felt to him and how he didn't want it to stop.

Light shifted his weight ever so slightly and wrapped his muscular arms around Ryūzaki's slim body, holding him close as he continued his slow, gentle thrusting. He was grateful that his other family members - save for his brother, of course - weren't home right now, otherwise this would have been damn near _impossible _to do. Even with his lips tightly over Ryūzaki's, the other man's grunts and moans of pleasure were still very much audible throughout his and Kira's room.

L moaned loudly when Light brushed against his prostate several consecutive times in a row and pulled away from the younger's mouth for breath, some of his pleasured verbalizations muffled and some not. Wanting to be as close to Light as possible, he wound his arms around his neck and pulled the teenaged boy almost completely flush up against him. His legs were still crossed at the small of Light's back, but he dug his heels into the strong muscles there as Light's hips continued their passionate rhythm.

Holding Ryūzaki flush up against him, Light gradually sped up, delighting in the feel of the older man writhing and shaking on the bed beneath him as his muffled sounds of pleasure spilled across his lips. L threaded the fingers of one hand through Light's hair, leaving his lips to rest his forehead on a strong, broad shoulder. His eyes were closed and he didn't even try to hide the pleasured moans and groans that escaped from his throat.

But suddenly, he had a thought: what about _Kira_?

Opening both eyes ever so slightly, he trained them on the redheaded twin, who was still sitting there on the bed a few feet away from him and Light. Kira's lips were slightly parted as he watched the spectacle before him with undeniable interest, focused entirely on L and his reactions to what his brother was doing to him. His red eyes appeared to almost glow with lust, glazed over as they carefully analyzed every inch of L's body that moved and reacted to Light's caring ministrations.

L wasn't completely shocked to see Kira hard and erect once more, not even trying to hide his body's reaction but not really choosing to take care of it, either. He couldn't help but feel as if Kira were being... left _out_, like he should be _included _in this act with him and Light. The sensations and feelings the brunette was lavishing upon him felt absolutely _amazing_, that he couldn't deny, but what about Kira? Shouldn't _he _have been included in this activity as well? After all, he had just as much a right to his body as his brother did...

Without thinking twice, L slowly pulled back from Light's shoulder and gazed up at him, bringing a hand up to a tan cheek and softly caressing it. Light's eyes were still closed and he was panting hard, probably close to completion as his hips continued moving of their own accord. Moans and long drawls of L's alias fell from his lips as he moved within the man, but he abruptly stopped and opened his eyes when he felt a thumb rubbing his cheek and Ryūzaki calling out his name.

"Light..." the other man softly addressed him, trying to ignore the reddening of his cheeks and rapid pace of his heart as he looked into the other's eyes.

For a moment, Light was confused. "R-Ryūzaki? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

L quickly shook his head, wanting to quell the teen's fears. "N-No, Light. No, everything you're doing feels wonderful and I'm loving every second of it." He smiled up at the boy reassuringly before slowly looking over at Kira, prompting Light's eyes to travel in the same direction. "It's just... your brother. I can't help but feel that he should be... _part _of this. Don't you think so too, Light?"

Light's eyes were wide with shock. Had he really forgotten to include his own _brother _in Ryūzaki's experience? His very _first _experience with them, nonetheless? He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about that fact now.

He swallowed. "K-Kira, would... would you like to join us?"

Kira's expression was that of slight surprise at first, but it almost immediately shifted to one of slyness and sensuality when he registered what Light had really said to him. "Light... are you asking me to... _join in _with you and Ryūzaki?" he teased.

Light just rolled his eyes. Oh, _God_. Even during such an important point in his life right now - that particular "point" being his first sexual encounter - his twin brother was _still _an impulsive jackass.

"_Yes_, Kira," Light gritted through his teeth, starting to question if he really should have invited his brother to join him and Ryūzaki in the first place. "That is basically what I am saying."

Kira's grin grew even wider. "I believe I would like nothing more than to accept that offer then, Light."

Light forced himself not to roll his eyes yet again and instead just nodded, turning back to face Ryūzaki, who was still lying on his back and clinging to Light's body as if his very life depended on it. "What do you suggest then, Ryūzaki?" he asked.

"Hmm..." L hummed aloud in thought, considering the question for a moment. While having absolutely zero experience in this sort of thing, he did have some _ideas_. "All right, I believe I have something that may work for the three of us. Just follow my lead, okay?"

Quirking a brow, Light just gave a short nod and allowed L to remove his body from his straining cock, wondering what he had in mind. Getting down onto his side, L glanced back up at Light and invited him down beside him. "Here, Light," he proffered a hand up to the younger male, "lie down behind me."

Taking the slightly smaller hand in his own, Light nodded and did as instructed, carefully positioning himself behind L and gently taking his hips in his hands. L almost shivered when he felt the hard planes of Light's body flush up against his back, rubbing his sharp hipbones with the pads of his thumbs. Still, he managed to turn his head over his shoulder to look back at Light, a blush painting his cheeks as he tried to say what he wanted to.

"You can... um... well, you know..." he attempted softly, ultimately trailing off in embarrassment.

Light didn't understand at first, but when Ryūzaki's eyes flicked down to the teen's still-hard manhood, he understood what the older man was trying to convey to him. Nodding with a confident smile, Light used the hands still on Ryūzaki's hips to roll them forward ever so slightly, maneuvering one of the man's legs forward as well. Positioning himself at Ryūzaki's backside, Light carefully slid inside of the other man, filling him up once more.

They both moaned softly, closing their eyes and panting as they adjusted to the somewhat familiar sensation. It took all of Light's self-control not to just pound Ryūzaki right into the mattress as his body was begging him to, and he instead buried his head in the crook of the pale neck, kissing and nibbling the sweet flesh of his neck and shoulder. L shuddered at the feel of Light's lips on his skin but was able to keep his eyes open just enough to speak to Kira.

"K-Kira... aah... please lie down in front of me... _mm_!" L bit his lip as Light's hips pushed ever so slightly against his own, drawing him even deeper into his body than he already was.

"Hah," Light panted out, eyes squeezed shut as he felt Ryūzaki's inner muscles unconsciously squeeze him tightly. "Sorry." It was a half-apology, as he hadn't meant to begin moving until Kira was involved in the process but also beginning to grow impatient and quickly losing control of his heart's desires.

Ignoring this for the moment, L just waited for Kira to lie down in front of him, shivering once more as Light's foot slid underneath of his leg and brushed against the sensitive skin there. As Kira lay down on his side, he reached a hand forward to tangle his fingers in L's thick black hair, running through the strands and tucking a few behind a hidden pale ear tenderly.

"What now, Ryūzaki?" he purred, looking intently into those large, mysterious black eyes.

"N-Now... hah... the two of you can begin... m-moving," he said simply, too embarrassed to go into specific wording and knowing that both intelligent boys were more than capable of figuring this part out on their own.

Light and Kira looked away from Ryūzaki for a few moments to instead regard each other with curious, somewhat questioning expressions. But as their elder had most correctly assumed, they knew what to do, and shrugging, they quickly set to work. Light started up the same rhythm of his hips that he'd introduced Ryūzaki to only minutes ago as Kira ground his and Ryūzaki's throbbing erections together, the contrast of tan flesh on pale beautiful to him. At these dual sensations, L immediately lost himself and was once again a panting, moaning, sweaty mess.

He felt Kira's leg move up and over his own as a strong hand grasped both of their straining cocks together, still sliding up and down each other with the movements of the redheaded teen's hips. L cried out Kira's name when a thumb moved over the tip of his manhood, rubbing along the sensitive slit and making small circles there. Loving Ryūzaki's reactions to what he was doing to him, Kira reached a hand behind that nest of black hair to cup the back of the other man's head and draw him in for a kiss. L found no protest to this and eagerly accepted the kiss enacted by the teen, bringing shaky hands up to his shoulders as a hot tongue slipped past his lips to move into his mouth.

Light, on the other hand, was now quickly thrusting his hips at a speed that would satisfy his intense urges, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryūzaki's waist and resting his forehead on his shoulder for support as he ravished him from behind. He couldn't control the many moans and cries of the other man's name that escaped his lips as he thrust strongly and deeply within him, knowing he was bringing the detective pleasure and not pain from his bodily and verbal responses. Keeping this in mind, he sped up even more to a quite frantic pace, barely hearing the skin of his thighs and Ryūzaki's backside making contact with each inward and outward thrust from the powerful rhythm.

L didn't even realize when he'd begun moving in time with both boys, continuously pushing his hips back against Light and forward against Kira. Light was now nibbling and sucking on Ryūzaki's shoulder blade as he pounded into him, panting heavily and feeling close. "Ryūzaki... Ryūzaki... Ryūzaki..."

Likewise, Kira knew he wasn't going to last much longer, either, so he began thrusting his hips and moving his hand up and down his and Ryūzaki's shafts frenetically, wanting the both of them to cum together. Slipping his tongue out of Ryūzaki's mouth and bringing their foreheads together, he whispered against normally pale pink lips that were now red and slightly swollen from kissing.

"Cum for us, Ryūzaki," he urged, thumb rubbing the tip of the pale cock in his grasp once more. He kissed and suckled the hollow of the other man's throat as he spoke. "Please, we both _want_ you to. Cum..."

It was just too much for him. Throwing back his head and digging his short fingernails into Kira's shoulders, L screamed out both males' names and exploded powerfully as his toes curled, his hot, slick essence spilling onto Kira's hand and abdomen as he was overcome. Similarly, Kira groaned out L's alias as he too was thrown over the edge and kissed the man almost brutally as he came, gradually slowing down the movements of his hands and hips as he finished.

Light was the last one to go. When Ryūzaki came, his muscles had tightened around the brunette's throbbing cock, almost holding him in place as the pale body shook and gasped. Pulling out, Light thrust himself as deeply as he could one last time as he came, shooting his hot seed directly into Ryūzaki's body and embracing him hard as his vision turned to white. He moaned the other man's name loudly, dropping his head on a thin shoulder as his body uncontrollably spasmed and shook from his orgasm.

L's own orgasm was drawn out even longer as this happened, feeling liquid warmth fill his insides as Light fell over the same precipice that he himself had fallen over only moments ago and instinctively thrusting his hips back against Light. Feeling weak and suddenly tired, L lost his grip on Kira's shoulders and collapsed fully to the bed, arms and legs sprawled out on top of the mattress. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Kira leaned down to kiss L's hair before resting his chin on it, closing his eyes contentedly. When Light had finally come down from his high, he nuzzled into the crook of L's neck, kissing it and murmuring sweet nothings to him as his heart rate slowed back down to normal.

Soon, both boys were fast asleep on either side of him, and L found that he was trapped between both of their bodies. Strangely though, he didn't really even mind; if anything, he was _enjoying _his current situation. What he'd just done with the twin sons of Sōichirō Yagami went against almost everything he believed in, and yet, he was _happy_. They were both of legal age, they had both consented to sex with him, and most importantly, it was _them _who had made the decision to do this with him in the first place.

He'd never had anyone to love, no one to hold or kiss, and yet, here were Light and Kira, two boys who wanted to share something special with him out of their own volition. His first time with them had been absolutely _mind blowing_, and he damn well knew he'd be lying to himself if he said he'd never want it to happen again. And the way he felt afterwards, the way he felt now... he could most _certainly_ get used to it, that was for sure. The overwhelming feeling of peacefulness and warmth was almost too much to bear for him.

Somehow, it just felt so _right_ being between them and held close in their arms.

Not wishing to think or overanalyze anymore, L sighed contentedly, a small smile forming on his lips as he slowly drifted off to a peaceful slumber. "Good night, Light... good night, Kira..." he mumbled mostly to himself as he fell asleep.

* * *

**By the way, Light and Kira are **_**not **_**incestuous in any sense of the word (or at least not in this story of mine, anyway). They both just want to "share" L in an equally loving relationship, if that makes any sense. When all three of them were having sex toward the end, you probably noticed how I didn't have either Light or Kira actually do anything with **_**each other**_**. With L and at the same time, yes, but not actually with each other. I have nothing against incest fics or anything, but to put it delicately, it's just not my cup of tea and I will probably **_**never**_** write anything with those kinds of relationships in them.**

**Hmm... On a completely unrelated note, now that I think about it, "Up All Night" is also the title of a blink-182 song I rather like. Funny how that worked out, huh? Yes? No? Okay, never mind then. Sorry, I tend to say stupid shit like that sometimes...**


End file.
